In Dreams
by S. Mercury
Summary: It's romantic R&R please


In Dreams  
  
Note: This is from song "Born To Make You Happy", by Britney Spears.  
  
Ohh my love  
ohh yeaa  
ohh yeaa  
  
She laid there asleep, dreaming of her lover that night. As she slept a figure dressed in back stood in the window, watching over her as she slept. He had been standing there for quite a while now, concentrating his mind try to figure out what his love was dreaming about. At last he breached into her mind and saw the beautiful dream he beloved was creating.  
  
~in her dream~  
  
I'm sitting here alone up in my room   
and thinking about the times that we've been through (oh my love)   
I'm looking at a picture in my hand   
trying my best to understand   
  
In a beautiful palace, covered with flowers of all kinds, a princess, in a blue gown with long heair that fell to the floor, was sitting in her room thinking of her lover that she had missed for some time now. Her eyes were red and puffy, and she was holding the necklace that he gave her as a present in her hand. She was thinking of their loved that they treasured the most. That was when she decided to run-away to be with him. She snuck out of the palace with the neccessary things that she needed and ran to his palace.   
  
I really wanna know what we did wrong   
with the love that felt so strong   
if only you were here tonight   
I know that we could make it right  
  
He told her that she was forbidden to see him. He said that because he was to marry another, but didn't tell her that because he didn't want to hurt her. She was still puzzling over why he refused to see her, but over heard one of her servants talking about how he was to be married. That night she cried her heart out thinking why he didn't tell her. Although he had hurt her by doing this, she pushed her thoughs aside and concentrated on being with her lover. She knew if she got there in time she could make things right.  
  
I don't know how to live without your love   
I was born to make you happy   
cuz your the only one within my heart   
I was born to make you happy   
  
She was ran through the woods into the night dressed in her amazon outfit, given to her, and her magical staff, it was made especially for her, in her hand. She was wearing a short red shirt with a slit in the side, a short red top (like the top that Gabrielle wears from Xena), and black boots.  
She had little sprites help guide her through the forest during in the early morning while the sun ws still comming up. She knew that they were searching for her because she had disobeye them, but she didn't care. Her main goal was to get to his palace and stop him from marrying that other girl.  
  
always and forever you and me   
thats the way our life should be   
I don't know how to live without your love  
I was born to make you happy   
  
She was almost at the breach of the castle. She her power of forsighting to see what was happening. She learned that they were aware that she was comming to the castle. She was going to pull every trick in the book to get into the castle, but she was determined to see him again.  
  
I know I've been a fool since you've been gone   
I'd rather give it up then carry on (oh my love)   
cuz livin' in a dream of you and me   
is not the way my life should be  
  
As she entered the castle undected, she saw guards coming her way. She turned herself invisble and stood against a wall while they passed. She reapeared after they left and carefully walked to her lover's room. Once she was there at the door, she turned into a puddle of liquid and moved under the door. In the room she could see him sitting on the window sil looking outside. She morphed back to her self and slowly walked to him. "Beloved?"  
  
I don't wanna cry a tear for you   
so forgive me if I do   
if only you were here tonight   
I know that we could make it right   
  
He look towards the direction were the voice came from. He was shocked to see her standing in his room. "How did you get in here," he asked. Before she could say anything, he spok to her again. "You used magic to get here didn't you?" She nodded. That was when she said, " I love you very much and I wanted to see you again, no matter what the cost."   
  
I don't know how to live without your love   
I was born to make you happy   
cuz your the only one within my heart   
I was born to make you happy   
  
He stared at her confused and yet happy at the same time. He wanted to see her again but he knew that they couldn't be together. "I love you too but this will be the last time we will see each other. Confused with what he said, she looked at him with disbelief. "What?"  
  
always and forever you and me   
thats the way our life should be   
I don't know how to live without your love   
I was born to make you happy   
  
He looked at her and yelled at the top of his lungs, "Guards there is an intruder in my room." She looked at him dumbfound as the guards came into the room. Before she could even react, the guards grabbed her arms. "Let go of me!" she yelled at them. "Why are you doing this i thought you loved me?" He just looked at her with sad eyes. "How could you?" she said looking at him with hateful eyes as the guards took her away. "I do and I'm sorry."  
  
I'd do anything   
I'd give you my world   
I'd wait forever to be your girl   
  
They took her into a guest room and told her to get dress for the wedding. "I rather be thrown in the dungon than see him and that she witch of a woman married." she said in anger. "You shouldn't say that about yourself princess." One of the guardes told her. She looked at them confused as they left the room so she could change.  
  
just call out my name (just call out my name)   
I will be there (and I will be there)   
just to show you how much I care   
  
When she was dress she was wearing the dress she had on the day before. This blue gown was special to her because it was her mother's dress passed on to her. She had on her tiara followed the guards to the room where the wedding was held. As she entered the room everyone turned towards the door to see her as one of the guards hander her some flowers.  
  
I dont know how to live without your love   
I was born to make you happy   
cuz your the only one within my heart   
I was born to make you happy   
  
She saw her family and her beloved smiling at her. That was when she realized that she was attending her own wedding. Shocked and surprised she walked down the aisle as her beloved smiled at her. "Surprised my love?" he said as he looked at her. She looked at him and smiled.  
  
always and forever you and me   
thats the way our life should be   
I don't know how to live without your love   
I was born to make you happy   
  
As the dance couple dance that night she was still confused aout everything that happened. "So this was all a trick.?" she asked. He nodded. "This was a test to prove if you really loved me, if we were really meant for each other." He said smiling at her. "Did I pass?" she asked looking into his eyes. "Yes my love you have." he replied as he kissed her.  
  
I was born to make you happy   
  
He disconnected himself from her dream and smiled. His beloved had a smile on her face as her dream ended. He walked over to the bed and placed a red flower next to her. Then her turned and disappeared into the early morning sky. When she awoke she saw the flower and a note inside of it and smiled as she read it.   
  
Usagi,  
I will always love you. You are forever in my dreams as I am in yours. Now you know if I truly love you, and I do. See you soon my beloved future wife.  
  
Mamoru  
  
always and forever you and me   
thats the way our life should be   
I don't know how to live without your love   
I was born to make you happy 


End file.
